


I Hope, I Think, I Know

by pennysparkle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji arrives in Magatsu Inaba to take care of a familiar face (and another, and another, and another).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope, I Think, I Know

There's three of them, and another just beyond their slowly enclosing circle. Souji isn't entirely sure which one is the real one at first, or if any of them are; they seem more like mirages than anything else, really, but they look like Adachi, sound like him, move like him. It's overwhelming enough that he doesn't register their very solid touches for a moment - but then it's there, two hands wrapped around his wrists and one at the small of his back, nudging him forward. The clones aren't rough on him, but he gets the hint: go, or he'll be made to.

So he does. He lets them lead him, because their lacky-esque behavior seems to dictate that they're leading him to the real Adachi - and it becomes clear that they've reached him when they pull to a stop at a low table.

He's sitting there, tapping his fingers on the wood like he's impatient, but he doesn't turn around as he speaks. "Oh. You're finally here. Took you _forever_..."

Souji presses his lips together, frowning. Their hands are still wrapped around his wrists, not necessarily keeping him where he is, but he stays there anyway. "Tell me why you did this."

"Ehh... right into it, huh?" Adachi says. He pokes at an empty sake cup and it tips over, rolling slowly to the edge of the table until it falls and smashes on the floor. The fact that Souji can't see his expression disturbs him, and he itches to reach out and force him to turn around.

"Please... I need to know why."

"Spoken like a true _hero_ ," one of the clones scoffs. "Always demanding answers..."

And then, another - "But, y'know, does it matter? Is an answer really gonna satisfy you?" When Souji turns his head to the side, it smiles at him with Adachi's face, but it's not the goofy, self-deprecating grin that he usually wears - or maybe it is, and Souji's only just realizing how sinister it actually is underneath all of that.

"You think I'm too stupid to know why you're _really_ here, don't you?" Adachi asks.

"I'm here because this is _wrong_."

"Yeah... maybe. But are you sure you're not trying to set me right because you've still got a crush on me? You're not doing this because you want to feel better about it? It must really eat you up inside to have such terrible judgment that you'd fall for the same guy you're accusing of murder!"

Souji says nothing. He can feel his frown keenly as he glances between Adachi's back and his clones' faces. They all have the same expression now - grinning at him like he's some kind of joke to them.

"Ohhh... You thought I didn't notice how you looked at me every time you thought I wasn't looking?" asks the first clone.

The hand on Souji's wrist tightens, drawing his attention toward the only one remaining that hasn't yet opened its mouth. "Or the way you perked up whenever I touched you?"

Adachi - the real one - stands up from the table, wincing a little as his joints audibly pop. "You thought I was so stupid, didn't you? You thought I didn't notice how you always wanted my attention... All those lame excuses to get me to come over and spend time with you."

He stops in front of Souji, reaching out to touch his face, and Souji flinches back, right into one of the clones. Even though he knows all of this stuff is just meant to get a rise out of him, it _hurts_. He'd thought Adachi had wanted to spend time with him too, but...

"Hey, relax. We're just talking. There's no need to get all upset, y'know?" Adachi's thumb strokes Souji's cheek lightly before drifting down to touch his bottom lip. "You don't mind, do you?"

Souji contemplates it for a second, but in the end he shakes his head. "... No."

There's more hands on him all at once - touching his waist, his chest, his ass. Adachi smirks at him, pressing his fingertip in just enough that he can wet it on Souji's tongue before he drags it down across his chin. Then it's on his neck, and his chest, his belly, and finally his crotch, trailing heat. His palm comes to a stop against Souji's cock, pressing lightly through the fabric, and Souji viciously bites down on his lip to keep a sound of surprise in as he glares at him. This is taking all those cruel, teasing words too far - there's no need to actually _show_ him what he can't have.

"Look, I bet it won't take anything to get you hard for me... You'll be begging for it soon," one of the clones mutters against his neck. The hand on his ass curls, squeezing the flesh in its palm as Adachi unbuckles Souji's belt, which clinks loudly in the relative silence, and the sound of his zipper being pulled down makes him frown even harder.

"C'mon, tell me about it. Did you think about me fucking you up there in your bedroom? My hand on your dick? Man, I should've taken the chance while I could. Guess I was too busy worrying you'd snitch to Dojima-san, though."

"I didn't think about you," Souji grits out, but it gives way to a groan when Adachi's hand slips into his underwear and touches his cock. He can't help the urge to look down and watch.

"Eh? Don't lie to me. I can tell when you are, you know! You thought about me - say it," demands one of the clones. The hand on his waist slips up under his shirt, pinching at his skin, but he shakes his head.

"I didn't."

"That's disappointing... I thought about _you_. Geez, I bet you would've looked so good on your knees pleading for my dick. I wonder if I can get you to do it now?" Adachi's hand is insistent on Souji's cock, stroking him until he starts to get hard, and Souji's body betrays him just enough for his hips to twitch up into that grip.

"See? I told you that you wanted it." Adachi grins, his thumb rubbing against the underside until Souji's head falls back against one of the clone's shoulders. Their hands are everywhere, fingers plucking his shirt open so another set of them can pinch his nipples, pushing into his mouth, digging into the flesh of his ass. And Adachi just keeps smiling at him, his crooked grin right in front of Souji's face. "You want it."

Souji doesn't mean to moan, but it happens anyway, stifled only by the fingers in his mouth. The hand on his cock is teasing him, making his hips strain forward for more, and Adachi smirks as he pulls it away.

" _Say it_."

Souji twists against the hold on him. He bites at the fingers between his teeth until they pull out, because he's not going to say it, he _can't_ say it, not when things have turned out like this. Any circumstance but this, he'd say it. And still, he wants.

"What are you so upset for? You don't have to make this hard on yourself. Just say you want me to fuck you. Say it and I'll do it." Still wet with his own saliva, the bitten fingers push down the back of his uniform pants, one of them roughly rubbing against his hole with every intention of pressing inside. But no matter how he waits, it doesn't. He groans, shaking at the effort of not giving in to that command.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna keep offering it to you so nicely. You'll have to take me up on it soon or else it's gone- and then you'll _never_ get the chance. Are you really willing to give that up?"

"I... want it," Souji grits out, embarrassed that he's been broken so easily and shuddering as that finger finally presses into him.

Adachi smiles, looking so pleased as he wraps his hand around Souji's cock again. "You what? I didn't quite hear you."

"I want it," says Souji, more loudly this time.

One of the clones makes a curious noise against his neck before speaking. "Eeeh? 'It'? You're going to have to be more specific."

"I want you to fuck me!" Souji grimaces at the volume of his own plea, but it turns to a moan when the finger starts rubbing inside of him idly.

"See? That wasn't hard at all." Smiling, Adachi steps away only to push the tableware to the floor with a clatter of breaking glass. And then he sits down, getting his trousers opened quickly and pulling his cock out. It's thick and heavy already with hardness, and he wraps a hand around it, grinning up at Souji. "Hey, why don't you come suck my dick first?"

The clones don't seem willing to let go of him, but they allow him to get down on his knees, kneeling between Adachi's legs. He doesn't waste any time pressing his cock to Souji's lips, eyes narrowed as he stares down at him. "C'mon, we don't have all day. Open up for me."

Souji hesitates for a moment, long enough to question whether or not he's prepared for this - but then he considers the unsettling amount of time he's spent thinking about Adachi since arriving in Inaba, plus the fact that if it all goes according to plan, this will truly be his only chance. He parts his lips, and Adachi grins as he pushes the head of his cock inside, wet with precome against his tongue. Uncoordinated, Souji sucks on him, making a face as Adachi pushes in too deep and too quick, enough for him to gag once before he sorts himself out.

"Yeah, like that..." Adachi mutters when Souji starts rubbing his tongue against the length of cock he's managed to fit in his mouth. It's not like it's easy, but he tries his best anyway, and then there's another finger in him, _playing_ with him as he's opened up. He groans, lifting his eyes to look up at Adachi, who just keeps smiling at him.

"This is what you wanted to do, right? Come on, suck harder."

It's difficult to pay attention, really; the fingers in him seem focused solely on causing him to want to push back for more, and his legs tremble with the effort to keep from doing so. He sucks harder in an attempt to take his mind off of it, letting Adachi push his cock in further until his mouth feels uncomfortably full and he's sure he's about to choke at any second.

"Geez... you're so obedient... Do you think you deserve a reward?" Adachi asks, then hums softly in thought. "Yeah, I think you do."

The fingers twist in his hole, pressing against a part of him that makes him moan and shove back suddenly, and Adachi just pushes his cock forward more, Souji's throat clutching frantically around him as his eyes tear up. He can barely breathe with the way his nose is buried in Adachi's pelvis- but then he relents at last. Souji comes up gasping, surprised to find that he's harder than ever from such treatment.

"You wanna be fucked now? C'mon, sit in my lap." Adachi grins at him, patting one thigh with his free hand as the other reaches out to push fingers through the loose strands of silver hair at Souji's nape.

"I want to..." Souji murmurs. But he doesn't think he can get up without his legs shaking, and anyway the fingers are still inside his ass, not to mention the hands that linger on him - passive for now, just holding him, but ready to make a move at any second.

All the same, he reaches out to grip Adachi's thighs in an attempt to push himself up with them, except the fingers in him suddenly shove deeper and he collapses back to his knees, head on Adachi's chest as he pants. His eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment and frustration, because he's so sure he shouldn't want this, because it's nothing like how he'd imagined it all those times up in his room doing exactly what Adachi thought he was doing.

When he used to think about Adachi fucking him, it wasn't like this. He'd be goofily confused, maybe go through some diatribe about how it wasn't right, but in the end he'd want to fuck Souji so badly that he'd trip all over himself to do it. He'd be gentle and nervous and he'd probably need reassurance that it was alright every step of the way, and he'd hold Souji afterward.

But this isn't anything like that. He laughs at Souji, still petting his hair. "Ahh, how am I supposed to fuck you like that, Souji-kun? You have to get up _here_." And then his grip is more firm on the strands of Souji's hair, tugging until he winces and has to push himself up or else have it ripped out. He stands on shaking legs, putting his hands out to grip Adachi's shoulders for balance.

"See, you're getting closer. You should undress, though... Wouldn't wanna get your uniform all dirty. Your friends might ask questions."

Souji doesn't really have time to even start on that before the hands make themselves known again, guiding him out of his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him, his shoes removed so that they can get his pants and underwear down. Naked, he shivers and fights not to cover himself up, but Adachi pulls him forward and he doesn't have much choice but to land in his lap.

There's no time to gain his bearings, just the immediate feeling of Adachi's wet cock rubbing against his ass as he wraps his arms around Souji's waist and pulls him in close. "Isn't that better? Here, lift up. I wanna fuck you now..."

Souji does, his thighs trembling with the effort. He feels Adachi's cock press against his hole, and then he's pushing in and Souji gasps, hunching over at the strange, somewhat painful feeling of invasion. At least Adachi has the good sense to start slow, not exactly giving him time to adjust, but not giving him too much at once either. Whenever it seems like more than he can handle, Adachi will stroke his fingers against the small of Souji's back, coaxing his body into allowing it - yet it only gets harder and harder as time passes by.

"Are you going to be able to fit it all in?" Adachi asks dubiously. "You sure are taking your time... Maybe you need help?"

The hands touch him then, wrapping around his cock and stroking him as another set pinches his nipples, tugging at them none too gently. He squirms in Adachi's lap, slipping down deeper onto his cock while his hips strain up into that soothing grip, and like that Souji finally settles on his thighs. His breathing is hard, fingers clutching so tightly he's bound to leave bruises and scratch marks, but Adachi idly pets his hair as he catches his breath. Maybe it's patronizing; still, in a way Souji appreciates it. It gives him a reason for the slow-blinking, almost dizzily self-satisfied feeling that falls over him.

He's still for a while, adjusting to the feeling of being stretched open, but Adachi doesn't let him wait too long. His smile becomes more suggestive, and his petting hands slow themselves before dropping away. "Hey, are you gonna start moving any time soon? This is pretty boring."

From under his bangs, Souji cuts him an irritable look. Nevertheless he takes a moment before lifting himself up, Adachi's cock pulling out of him just a bit. Then he lowers his hips to settle in his lap once more, and it's weak but somehow it feels good. Then again, that could be because there's hands still stroking him through it, making him confused about which direction to go - whether up into that grasp, or riding down on the fullness of Adachi's cock.

And it's that feeling that he ends up liking the most; he'd thought honestly that he'd enjoy just sitting in Adachi's lap more, but he starts rocking himself down slowly, getting a feel for the proper rhythm until he finds that he's even started to enjoy it. It doesn't take much longer than that for him to use his grip on Adachi's shoulders as assistance to bounce in his lap, working up to a half-restrained moan.

"Man... you really like this, don't you?" Adachi asks at that. "I didn't know you were such a slut!"

Souji's starting to breathe heavier, his words coming with a bit of labor now. "You should be glad I like it so much..." he pants, groaning as Adachi shoves his hips up into him.

"Oh? I'm the lucky one? You're the one who's riding me like you can't get enough..."

"It's not like-" But that would of course be the moment that an interruption comes along in the form of a hand on his cheek, turning his head so that a cock can press at his lips. His eyes flick up to look at the clone and at first, he thinks to pull back. But then Adachi's hand in his hair starts petting again.

"What's the problem? You can do two at once, can't you? It'll be easy for a slut like you..."

Souji frowns. The hesitance is back suddenly, but the longer Adachi pets him the more calm he feels, and in the end he opens his mouth. The clone pushes inside with the same lack of care as Adachi had, not even bothering to ensure that he's truly ready to take it before his mouth is being used, all as he continues to work himself on Adachi's cock. He knows he's slow at it and lacking concentration, but Adachi presses up into him whenever he takes too long to do it himself, and Souji groans as his hands drop to his hips to help. They curve around his ass and maneuver him as Adachi pleases, so that Souji has little choice but to allow him to grind him down onto his cock.

It makes it easier to focus on the way his mouth is being filled though, and he glances up at the clone from under his bangs as he draws back, poking his tongue out to lick at its cock while his hand circles around the length. That seems to be good enough - it moans above him in Adachi's voice, and he takes that as a challenge to keep going, rocking back onto Adachi's cock as he sucks, flicking his tongue down to his fingers before coming back up.

He doesn't expect to get as into it as he does, but he feels clouded with the urge to make this as good as possible, if only because it's his last real chance. So even when there's yet another cock pressed into his free hand, he doesn't complain, just wraps his fingers tightly around that hot, straining flesh and allows the clone to push into his hand.

It seems hard to concentrate on all of it, but he's surprised at his own ability to do so. Or maybe he really just wants to, so leaning forward to suck drops of precome free from the first clone's cock while Adachi pulls him down into his lap and he strokes the cock in his hand is far from a hassle.

Because he likes it, is the thing. The feeling of Adachi filling him up, of the cock against his tongue and in his hand, of the hand wrapped around his own cock, has him genuinely enjoying this in a way that should seem mortifying, but doesn't - it feels good enough that he's far away from even thinking about shy, hesitant Adachi anymore. All he needs right now is to be filled up by all of them, taking each harsh thrust of hips that jostles him slightly as he moans like it's the best thing he's ever gotten.

Apparently it shows through just fine in his expression, because Adachi finally opens his mouth to speak again, sounding utterly delighted. "Ooh, you look so happy! Do you really like getting fucked that much?"

It should embarrass Souji, but he just tilts his head up more, graciously allowing the cock in his mouth to push deeper. He thinks maybe he even likes it when Adachi talks to him like that - or at least he does if the way his own cock twitches between his thighs is a good indicator.

"You really do... Man, I've never seen you look this pleased before! You're always so blank, but all it takes is my dick to get you like this? Or is it because there's so many of them? Heh... are you really such a slut that being completely stuffed full makes you feel this good?"

The cock is pulled out of his mouth then, presumably so that he can answer - but he has no idea what to say, and not because he doesn't enjoy it, but because actually having to vocalize that fact seems far too difficult. He flounders, lips parted as he stares at Adachi, having abandoned every movement intended to bring someone off.

"C'mon, tell me... I wanna hear you say how glad you are that I'm letting you take so many dicks at once."

"... I'm glad."

"Eh... you have to give me more than that."

"I'm glad you're letting me take so many dicks at once..."

Adachi frowns at him, his fingertips digging into Souji's hips. "Hey Souji-kun... I'm not giving you this in return for repeating everything I say. Be creative, you know? Like you are when you're accusing me of murder!"

"I like it," Souji says, flushing. "I like how it feels... when I'm getting fucked by all of you... It's really good!"

"More."

Souji wracks his brain for anything else he could say that isn't horribly embarrassing or completely unattractive. "It's a l-lot better than I thought it'd be... I didn't know I'd like it so much-"

Adachi cuts him off with an exasperated noise, but then Souji doesn't think he can be blamed for having no real idea how this is supposed to work. "Well... that's good enough. I guess I don't have to make you say that you're a slut for it to be true, after all. Go on, fuck yourself again."

With that permission, Souji starts moving in his lap, slowly working back up to the pace he'd managed before - and underneath him, Adachi grits his teeth and groans, like being inside him is too much to handle. Soon he's lifting his hips up each time Souji drops down onto his cock, and it's still nothing like what Souji thought about, but it's good nonetheless - maybe better. He can feel his stomach tightening up with each passing second, and after a while he's breathing too hard to even manage a moan as he grinds down.

It's almost a relief when he comes, all the muscles in his body cramping up before releasing into warm looseness, and he can feel come dripping onto his belly as he falls back against the chest of one of the clones.

He hasn't even caught his breath yet when Adachi spills over in him, the sensation weirdly hot and filling. There's the sound of low moaning to accompany it, Adachi's mouth pressed against his chest, hands gripping his hips tight as he leans into him, and for some reason Souji feels the urge to pet his head then. He gives in to it after a moment of hesitation, reaching up to lightly brush his fingers through the sweaty strands. At the very least Adachi seems not to mind, and it soothes Souji to hold him like that, completely comfortable for the first time in any of this simply because of the illusion that some part of it has been caring.

It's not that he manages to delude himself away from what's happening here, but at some point he's forgotten all about the clones, so when there's a finger pressing at his hole despite the fact that Adachi's still inside of him, he has to admit he jumps. He'd thought - and still thinks - that one round is enough, yet he's only satisfied the real Adachi in the end, so he guesses the first round isn't exactly over after all. All the same, he wishes he could finish it in a different way, and can't help squirming further away from that finger.

Underneath him, Adachi stirs. "You can't take one more?" he asks irritably, rubbing his thumbs roughly at the hollow of Souji's hips.

"I... I can, but you're already in me." Something about his wording feels embarrassing, and Souji's glad that Adachi's head is still tucked against his chest, unable to see.

"It shouldn't be that hard... you were so desperate even when it was me, not to mention when you got to use your mouth and hands, too; don't you want more?" The finger inside of him curls at that, rubbing against a spot that makes him groan and arch, more from oversensitivity than actual pleasure. "Just try, hm?"

Souji doesn't say anything; he guesses there's really no point, and anyway there's already a tongue pressing into him alongside the finger. He squirms, clutching at Adachi's shoulders. It doesn't really feel good yet, but all the same his body reacts to it, spine rolling back to seek out more.

"Geez... you really _are_ a slut, huh? You want it so bad that you don't even care that you just came!" Adachi says, as if he isn't already working on getting hard inside of Souji again. The sensation of it is odd, and he can feel come seeping out of him, pressed back in on the crest of the clone's tongue. His eyebrows furrow together underneath his bangs and his eyes drift closed as he focuses on keeping himself relaxed.

"C'mon, pay attention... You're being too greedy," one of the clones says, cock pressed back against Souji's lips. He opens up, tongue sliding over the head as he takes it in, and Adachi chuckles - probably thinking about how obscene his face looks again. Out of the moment, he feels embarrassment, but the longer he sucks the less he really cares, and by the time he's swallowing around it he's barely even paying attention to Adachi.

It's almost expected when there's another finger pressing into him, stretching him out further than he really thinks he can take. He groans and starts to pull away, but one of Adachi's hands moves around to stroke at the dip of his spine at the same time as the other lifts to grasp his hair, nudging him down more deeply onto the cock in his mouth.

He keeps thinking it's too much - he can't take anymore than this, and the idea of another cock in him is far more than he can even imagine at this point, but the tongue keeps working at him, loosening him with long, rough strokes, pressing saliva and come into him until he feels like he's dripping wet, sloppy, and he can't help clinging to Adachi.

Admittedly it feels kind of nice, but it's not until a hand touches his cock that he realizes he's hard again, and he drops his eyes downward to see Adachi wrapping fingers around him, grasping him firmly. He moans and rocks his hips up as a thumb rubs against the head, though he's muffled by the fullness of his mouth, and the clone seems to take that chance to add a third finger.

"I wonder if you're really gonna be able to fit two cocks in your ass?" Adachi asks idly. "Feels pretty tight right now..."

It does; Adachi's hard in him again, probably from the way he's slowly moving between the hand around his cock and the fingers and tongue in his hole. His hips twitch up occasionally, but he doesn't seem to be ready to fuck Souji just yet - biding his time, and when Souji feels the absence of the clone stretching him open, he knows what's about to happen. He feels that unease again, making him want to shy away.

And then there's the nudge of a cock against his hole, Adachi steadying him against his chest as he's filled even further - just the head at first, but it leaves him gasping and shaking and thinking that there's no way he's going to be able to take it. He's allowed a few moments to get used to that, and then there's another nudge; he shudders, sucking at the cock in his mouth harder than ever just to keep in all the noises that seek to spill out. But even that only takes another minute to get used to, and then follows the steady press that never seems to become quite unbearable, until his body finally gives way enough to let the clone completely inside.

"Ooh... you did it, Souji-kun!"

Souji gasps wetly around the intrusion in his mouth, finding it hard enough to breath that he has to let it drop free after a moment, and he wordlessly drapes his arms over Adachi's shoulders. It's almost surreal to him that he's managed it. After all, just because nothing leading up to this has been as painful as he expected doesn't mean it isn't overwhelming. There's tears slipping down his cheeks too, yet Adachi presses his fingertips into the flesh of Souji's ass and urges him down to accept them, to ride them, and he doesn't think he can.

Doesn't think he can, yet he does it anyway. It feels like too much, too intense at first, and then Adachi's fingers start rubbing at Souji's cock again, each stroke slow and teasing, so obviously meant for him to seek out more.

"Come on, move," Adachi murmurs. "I know you're going to like it... you're going to be so desperate for it by the end- I wonder how you'll ever be satisfied again."

"It's too big," Souji gasps, his hands clenching harshly on Adachi's shoulders. "I can't do it-"

"Yes you can. You wanna be stretched open and full of cock, don't you? C'mon, just try- open up and let me fuck you, it's gonna feel so good."

He's still hesitant, but Souji feels drunk enough on Adachi's words that he doesn't have to be urged into lifting himself up a little on trembling legs. Moving a few centimeters is a chore, even with the come and saliva slicking him inside, and after a moment he gives in and falls back into Adachi's lap.

"C'mon... more," Adachi says, his voice shaking. He jerks Souji harder and faster, encouraging him to move with the promise of pleasure, and so he keeps trying. In the end he can't go more than an inch in either direction by himself, but it's started to feel good along the way, far more than he'd anticipated. If having one cock inside of him was intense, then this is almost mindblowing with the way there's always something pressed snugly against that pleasurable spot.

"F-fuck..." Adachi groans against his neck, hips twitching up into him. "Geez... I can't believe..."

Souji can't, either. Before this, he was a virgin. He'd messed around with people but it's all been things like fumbling handjobs, blowjobs both given and received without technique; he's never fucked anyone, or been fucked, and the first time had seemed like enough. Now he's completely full, pulled this way and that for Adachi's pleasure, but he doesn't feel satisfied until he occupies his mouth and one hand with the remaining clones again.

He can't believe he likes it so much, drooling around the cock in his mouth while he sucks, saliva slipping down his chin. He can feel it, but there's no room to be disgusted with himself because he's too busy rocking down, shaking from the stretch of two cocks inside him.

"I'd never have guessed... you're such a slutty little bitch," Adachi groans, arching his hips up into Souji. "You really love taking my dick, don't you?"

It's a rhetorical question, he knows. Even if it wasn't, his mouth is full - but he moans, and Adachi wipes at his cheeks, smearing tears across his skin.

"You're so g-good at this... Would you just do anything I asked you to?"

No answer, again; Adachi doesn't seem to need one though, because he keeps rutting his hips up in tiny thrusts like he's as loathe to stop as Souji is. Even the expression on his face points toward that fact - his eyes heavy-lidded as he looks up at him, his lips parting on groans of pleasure. If Souji is so slutty, Adachi is at least giving him strong competition for the title.

"... How many times do you think you could come like this?" Adachi asks. "Would you keep going even if your friends walked up right now? Man, they'd probably think you're so disgusting... C'mon, answer me."

The cock in his mouth is pulled free then, trailing a string of saliva that only breaks when the clone starts jerking itself off. Souji looks up at its face, the same contortion of pleasure as he'd seen on Adachi's, and he feels a shiver of excitement go through him again. But he's reluctant to let his words reflect that.

"I... I wouldn't let them see that-"

The clone releases suddenly with a groan, covering Souji's face with come. It spurts across his lips, into his still-open mouth, over his cheek and a little bit into his hair. Souji lets out a hard breath, but pokes his tongue out to swipe some of it away before swallowing with a satisfied-sounding noise.

"Eh? You really liked that? Such a whore..." Adachi mumbles, his voice sounding rather weak. He lifts a hand, running his thumb through the come on Souji's chin before pressing it into his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue. Souji sucks it clean as he tightens his fingers around the cock in his hand, and just like that he finds himself covered in even more come, face wet with it and tears and saliva.

Adachi laughs at him, bringing a hand down in a harsh slap against his ass to get him moving again. "You look so good like this..." he says. "Man, it's a shame- if I'd known you wanted it this bad... I would have fucked you sooner."

"I guess you won't get much of a chance after this... you'd better make it count," Souji pants out. His voice sounds wrecked, unsettled by each of the thrusts into him, even though they're small. He feels sore already, and he's slumping a little more every second, but he's kept secure by the way they've sandwiched him between them.

"You think you'll be able to resist?" Adachi asks pleasantly. "Now that you've had it, are you gonna be able to go back to normal?"

"Does it matter? _You_ don't get to go back to normal... this is the end for you, but I'll move on." He doesn't think he will, but that's beside the point.

Adachi chuckles, bucking his hips up hard into Souji, and he chokes out a gasp as it forces the clone's cock deeper as well. It's really too much; he squirms in place, but Adachi holds him steady, making him take everything he's being given.

"Yeah, maybe... you think a brat like you is going to make it out of this, though?" There's something cold pressed against Souji's stomach now, and he's not surprised to find Adachi's revolver when he glances down. He strokes it along Souji's belly slowly, making him shiver.

"Ooh... you just tightened up," Adachi says with a laugh. "Is that because you like this? Or are you scared?"

Souji grimaces, and as much as he wishes he could be contrary he's still riding Adachi, watching him from under his bangs. It's not like he isn't scared - he _is_ , Adachi is a murderer and he's been that way all this time, even when Souji thought he was sweet and unassuming. But it feels good still, it feels _perfect_ , he wants to come so badly and he's so close to it, and that more than anything is what keeps the burning flush on his face: Adachi could shoot him and he's still riding his cock as if he's more likely to die from disappointment if he lets himself stop.

"Hey... you heard me, right? I meant that I could kill you right here..." Again, Adachi shoves his cock up into Souji, and the clone does too, all at the same time. He moans, shuddering as he clings to Adachi's shoulders, feeling himself teeter on the edge of coming.

"You won't do it," he pants.

Adachi traces his gun up again, pressing against the bulge of his own cock inside Souji's stomach. "I won't?"

"You're a coward."

With a sneer, Adachi wraps his free arm around Souji's waist and pulls him down hard, and Souji finally comes again, with a yell this time. He aches at the way he tightens up around both of the cocks inside of him, his teeth grit and his eyes practically rolling back in his head, and he continues to shudder as come gushes onto Adachi's dress shirt.

It isn't long after that when he feels a rush of warmth inside of him again, completely overfilling his hole while Adachi holds him where he is. It must not have been him, because he's still trying his best to fuck Souji, but he groans loudly a few seconds later, hips twitching up into him. And then there's yet more come, spilling out of him and down between his thighs; he feels entirely too full, almost uncomfortably so, but Adachi finally relaxes back onto the table and drags Souji with him.

He lays there, his eyes closed as he tries to settle his hiccuping breaths. Adachi is so warm underneath him that he can't help wanting to stay there, to hide from what's coming and from what he's done - this is where it's enough for him. Further back in time and he wouldn't have what he wants; any more forward and Adachi will be gone. So here, this point in time - this is where it's best.

"Your friends will be back for you soon," Adachi says at last.

Souji just moans, not appreciating that reminder. His eyes flick open though, and he doesn't see any of the clones anymore. For a second he wonders when that had happened, but it probably doesn't matter, and anyway he's more distracted by how sore and painful his body is already. Even thinking about moving is too much for him, and he feels rather grateful that Adachi's continuing to allow him to lay on top.

But not for long. "C'mon, get up. You're heavy," he moans, one hand nudging at Souji's shoulder.

"Just give me a minute," says Souji. His voice comes out more gentle than he likes, as if he doesn't regret the way he's debased himself for Adachi's pleasure. After all of this, he still can't change how he feels. He can't be bitter or disgusted, even though he's sad and angry. Things have turned out this way, but he's still the same - and naively, he's still sure he loves Adachi. "... I thought about this, too."

"Eh?"

"I mean... I wished that I could just lay with you, a lot of the time." His heart twinges with the knowledge that this is the only chance he'll ever get to do just that.

"Man... you're a real idiot, aren't you?" Adachi asks. However, Souji notices that he doesn't sound annoyed, and he doesn't ask him to get up again either, so he stays.

"I guess so." There's no point in talking about it now, really. Either way he's not going to let Adachi get away with what he's done, so this is the last time, which is why he doesn't feel particularly bad about stealing a kiss from him.

Only Adachi doesn't seem willing to let him go with something as simple as that. He coaxes Souji's mouth open, licking at him without refinement, but he's enthusiastic at least. Souji likes it, lets Adachi kiss him until he's panting again, and then he pulls back. He can't get distracted from what his goal is - it's time for this to end.

"I guess we'd better do this, then," he says after a minute, forcing himself off to stand rather stiffly. He's slow to clean himself up, wiping come off his face and the inside of his thighs, which are dripping rather generously now. It's hard even to get dressed, but soon he's all put together again, sword in one hand as he forces himself to stare impassively at Adachi.

Miraculously, he's stayed. Souji takes a deep breath, feeling guilty for hoping that he might have run away. Maybe that's why he seeks out one last bit of tenderness. "Hey. Will you think of me?" he asks.

"I guess I'll have to, eventually," says Adachi. He smiles, picking his gun up off the table so that he can point it at Souji. "Don't worry. You've made me pretty fond of you, in the end."

This is it, then. Souji smiles, only wincing a little as he gets into position, preparing himself for whatever will come. "Well... that's all I ever hoped for."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://bunansa.tumblr.com)


End file.
